


The Future Meets the Past: Can't Believe It's You!

by Witchboy21



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fantasy, Homosexuality, M/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchboy21/pseuds/Witchboy21
Summary: A few years after everything that the Digi-destined have gone through, everyone has settled down and have been going through out their lives as normally as possible. Taichi (Tai) and Koushirou (Izzy) both 21 years old have been dating for three years after they graduated from high school. Koushirou works part time at a small tech shop fixing computers and other electronics, while going to college to become an engineer. Taichi works as a car sales man, while studying business to hopefully one day open up a company that will later work to bring humans and Digimon together. No one saw their relationship coming, everyone thought that Taichi would end up with Yamato, but it turned out that Yamato liked Sora and Sora did to.One day as Taichi was on his way back home after picking up Koushirou's favorite cake, Taichi finds a young girl with red hair and goggles laying down unconscious on the ground with a white cat, that he knew was a Gatomon. He takes her back home to find out what happened to her, but little does Taichi and Koushirou know that this mysterious girl is in fact their daughter from the future, who somehow was transported to the past during a mission as a cyber sleuth.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Tachikawa Mimi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahh this forest seems to never end Gatomon!"

"The digital world here isn't like the one from back home. It's going to be a while till we find a digital gate that will take us to them."

"Well I hope we find one soon because my feet are killing me and I'm getting really bored. What can we do to pass the time?"

"Hmmmm... How about singing a song to pass the time? I know how much you like to sing."

"Great idea Gatomon. They don't call me the karaoke queen for nothing"

As the girl and her digimon continued to walk, she started to sing kinda loud, but Gatomon didn't mind because she knew that her partner was known for having a lovely singing voice.

"All right Gatomon let's start singing"

As she said that a few moments later the two started to sing and during the song they giggled from time to time.

"It's been one week since you looked at me. Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy..."

\------------  
"Five days since you tackled me. I still got the rug burns on both of my knees..."

"You always sing that song when we drive home Taichi... Why?"

Koushirou asked with a slight curious look on his face as they drove home from a long day of college courses.

"It's because it was the song that played in the background at the carnival 3 years ago when I asked you out."

Taichi and Koushirou have been together for 3 years since they graduated from high school. Both felt something for each other but didn't know if the other felt the same way. It was things like this that frustrated the other members of the group because they knew how both of them felt for each other.

They could have told both of them that Taichi felt the same for Koushirou as he did for Taichi but it wasn't their place to tell either of them something so personal.

"Really ? I can't believe I forgot such an important piece of information regarding such an important event in our lives. I'm... I'm sorry Taichi."

Koushirou blushed at knowing Taichi remembered such a small detail and also because of the embarrassment of not remembering something so important as the song that played on the night they both confessed their feelings for each other.

As Taichi continued to drive only a few minutes away from arriving to their apartment complex, Taichi smiled as he remembered the day that he confessed his love for Koushirou.

"It's alright Koushirou. I wouldn't have paid attention to the song either if someone told me they loved me and kissed me out of nowhere. I'm just glad that you felt the same about me and didn't reject me."

"I was caught off guard when you kissed on the Ferris wheel... But still not knowing the song that played during our encounter is..."

Koushirou stared down at the palm of his hands as small tear drops fell from his dark eyes feeling horrible for not remembering.

Taichi reached out and held Koushirou's hand with one hand while driving with the other. As he held his hand he slowly pulled it closer to his lips and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Don't cry Koushirou. I'm not mad at you. I'm happy that you're with me and that you love me. In the end that's what truly matters. I don't want to see you cry. Alright?"

Taichi gave a reassuring smile to Koushirou while still holding onto his hand. Koushirou still felt a little guilty but he wiped the tears away with his free hand and smiled as he tried to put the issue behind him.

"Alright... I... I love Taichi."

"And I love you Kouahiro."

Minutes later they arrived at their apartment complex. Koushirou, as hard as he tried to forget about the incident that happened in the truck, he just couldn't and he wanted to find a way to make it up to Taichi.

As they walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor where their apartment was located at, Taichi asked Koushirou what he wanted for dinner. This made it the perfect opportunity for Koushirou to make it up to Taichi. Taichi cooked the majority of the time for both of them, due to the countless cooking classes Mimi gave him. He couldn't handle trying to eat his mother food, without knowing if he would leave the table with or without food poisoning.

"So what are you in the mood for tonight?"

"...actually I was wondering if I could cook tonight... If that's alright."

Koushirou blushed as be rubbed the back of head nervous about how Taichi would react to his proposal. He knew that he wasn't as good as a cook as Taichi was, but he did know how to prepare his favorite meals.

"Sure I don't mind, but does this have to do with you feeling guilty about the song."

"...yeah... I'm sorry"

Tai smiled as pulled Koushirou into a tight hold placing his chin onto the top of his head able to smell the lavender soap he uses to wash his hair.

"Don't be. I just want to see you happy. So... What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking beef stir fry with veggies."

"My favorite. What about for dessert?"

"I'm not really sure. I was never really good at baking."

"You know what, I'm gonna go to our favorite cake shop and get that chocolate cake that you always like."

"But they close at 8 and it's 7:20pm right now"

"Don't worry I'll make it before they close. I want this night to be about the both of us. I'll be back soon alright."

As Taichi finished talking to Koushirou. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. They could both feel heat radiating from their faces. As they pulled away Tai waved goodbye and got into his old red Toyota truck his father gave him for his 19th birthday and drove off.

As Koushirou watches Tai leave the parking lot he tightens his grip on handle of his book bag and gives off a small smile.

"I gotta stop being so hard on myself. It's not fair to both of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi finds an unknown red head girl with goggles laying unconscious on the ground with a Gatomon by her side. Taichi takes her home to find out what is wrong, but little does he know that she is their daughter from the future.

"Ugh... When Kyoko sent me on that mission I would have never guessed that there would be a glitch in the system sending me to a different world. What if we can't go back home Gatomon? I'm starting to worry now."

"Don't be as long as we're together it will all be fine. Now all we have to do is find a port to log out of and we should be fine."

As the two continued to walk through the digital forest they finally see an opening.

"Look Gatomon, there's a village maybe they have a computer or TV we can log out from. Real world here we come."

\--------------

As Taichi was driving it started to rain and when it rained he would just love to turn on the radio and let the music just take him away.

As he was arriving to his destination, he would see the owner of the store walking closer to the door ready to turn the sign from open to close.

Taichi parked his truck and jumped right out running towards the door hoping that the young woman would let him make a quick purchase.

" Sorry sir, but I'm closing the shop for the night. You can come back tomorrow at 8am."

"Please I really need to buy a cake from you, it's for someone special and I know if I don't bring the cake back with me it will break their heart."

The woman saw the pleading look in his eyes and decided to let him in.

"Sure, why not. Take your pick," She said with a smile as she held the door opened for him to enter.

"Thank you so much." Taichi said as he entered soaking wet from the rain, but smiling ever so warmly at her.

"I would like to buy that chocolate cake you have right there."

\---------------------

As the young girl and Gatomon walked up to the village she could see that there was a TV outside of a store that is owned by a Lilymon.

"Hello traveler, how can I help you today?"

"Me and my partner wanted to know if it's alright if we can use the TV outside your shop? We aren't from around her and we like to get back home."

"Why of course. That old thing was abandoned here a while now. Be my guest."

"Thank you so much Lilymon." As they said their goodbyes the young girl and Gatomon held hands as she extended her right hand and closed her eyes. As she did they vanished into the TV.

\----------------------

"That will be twelve dollars sir."

"Here's a twenty. Please keep the change for the trouble."

"Thank you sir. Drive safely now."

"I will." As he walked away he smiled at the thought of Koushirou's eyes sparkling with excitement at his favorite cake.

Taichi got in his truck and drove away from the store. As he was driving he could barely see with all the rain that was pouring down even with the windshield wipers on. But what did caught his attention was the sight of a young girl with red hair passed out on the side walk with what seemed to be a Gatomon underneath here arms.

Taichi parked the truck to the side and ran out quickly hoping that she wasn't terribly injured.

"Hey are you okay? Can you hear me?" As Taichi looked for a response he could see that she was breathing and could hear under her voice saying "Father."

Taichi lifted her up and cradled her in his arms with Gatomon clutched tightly in her arms as he placed them in the back seat of the truck.

Taichi started the truck and headed home.

As Koushirou finished setting the table for dinner he saw the headlights of Taichi's truck in the parking lot.

"Oh he home already. I should probably open the door for him."

As Koushirou walked to the door he saw the door open and a worried expression appeared on his face as Taichi walked in with the unconscious red head and her digimon.

"What happened!? Is she alright?" Worried Koushirou moved his things off the sofa and ran to the bathroom to grab a towel for the girl and Taichi to dry off with.

"Yah she's alright I believe. I found her unconscious on the sidewalk. She's breathing normally."

"Poor girl. Lets wrap her in this towel and place her on the sofa for a little. I'll bring the portable heater so she doesn't catch a cold."

As Koushirou left to grab the heater Taichi saw the young girl's eyes twitch a little as she started to open them slowly revealing her grey eyes. Her face had a hint of confusion as she tried to figure out where she was.

"Where, where am I? She said softly as she looked around, slowly taking in her surroundings.

"There's no need to worry you are safe. Your in my apartment building with my boyfriend. I found you unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk in the rain. I never thought to see another Digi-Destined around here.

"Digi-Destined? That sounds familiar. Your voice sounds familiar." Both excitement and wonder filled her voice as she slowly turned her head around a saw Taichi's face.

"FATHER!?" she exclaimed as she quickly jumped up and hugged him."

Taichi was shocked by what she said and stood there frozen as the young red head held him.

"What did she just call you Taichi?" Koushirou said in a confused voice as he stood only a couple of feet away.

"She just called me Father..."

As she finished hugging Taichi, her face lit up even more at the sight of Koushirou.

"DAD!" She quickly ran up to him and held him tight as he tried to process the zero to a hundred that just happened.

As she finished embracing them she looked at them even more closely and was confused.

"Wait what happened to you two? Why are you two so young?"

"Young? we've always been young? but more importantly why did you call us father and dad? We're only twenty-one and from the looks of it you look like you're only sixteen. Where exactly did you come from?"

"Wait what year is it?"

"It's 2010."

"I can't believe it! I went back through time twenty-three years!"

It seemed too hard to believe that time travel was even possible, but from everything that they've been through anything seemed possible.

As they stood in silence, Taichi felt that staying quiet wasn't going to get them anywhere and if everything she was saying is true, he couldn't wait to hear what his future self was like.

"Wait.. Wait a minute time travel!? Us Parents? This is all too much" Koushirou said sitting down trying not to pass out from the sudden information hitting him all at once. 

"Babe, are you alright?" Taichi asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah I just need some time" Koushirou said with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry that this all so sudden, it's a surprise to me too. I never thought I would end up here and even meet my dad's in their youth. And I guess its a good time as any to let you two know that I also have a twin brother." The red headed girl said

"We have a son. That's great. We have kids Koushirou!" Taichi said so excitedly. He always wanted to have twins. 

"How are you taking this so calmly Taichi? Doesn't this leave you in shock?" Koushirou asked astonished at his boyfriend response to everything. 

"Well I am left in awe by all of this, but Koushirou we have kids, we are together in the future. To me this is just amazing. And we've been through so much that this doesn't phase me one bit anymore." Taichi said with a smile so bright. Koushiou loved Taichi's smile. It's what made him fall hard for him. And knowing that they are together in the future for so long, made his heart flutter. 

" I guess until we find out a way to send you back to where your from. Why not tell us a little about yourself and what future us is like?" Taichi asked curious about their daughter.

"Sure, I guess I can do that. Wait where's Gatomon!?"

"She's laying down on our bed until she wakes up. So tell us what is your name?"

"Um... My name is Akane, I'm sixteen years old, Gatomon and BlackGatomon are my partners and my digivice is the goggles that are tied to my hair. You built and designed them dad. They were inspired by father's goggles that he would wear when he was younger. My brothers name is Takumi and his partners are Black Augumon and Tentomon. He really wanted to have the same partners as you guys. Though his Augumon ended up different than yours father."

And just with the little information from what is to come Koushirou and Taichi felt that even in the future their love was stronger than ever and that they were able to create something that can bring them together with digimon.

"Oh did I forget to mention that me and my brother both work as assistants in a detective agency as a cyber sleuth."

And just like that both of them were caught off guard and exclaimed...

"You guys are what!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane tells Taichi and Koushirou about the future.

"You guys are what!?" Taichi and Koushirou both exclaimed at Akane's declaration of being a cyber sleuth. It was still a lot to take in after just finding out that they have a daughter and a son, she came from the future, and now they are finding out that they work for a detective agency as a kind of spy. What kind of parents were they letting their 16 year old kids work for a detective agency?

"I'm a Cyber Sleuth, who's job is to take on cases involving human and digimon situations in the World of EDEN, which is a virtual meeting place where anyone can meet." Koushirou's eye lit up at such tremendous jump technology and programs made by what Akane has explained.

"So you are telling us that humans and Digimon are able to coexist with each other in the future… That means we can be with Augumon, Tentomon and the others" Koushirou said happily with so much excitement for the future. Though happy to see her dad excited and smiling, Akane had to explain the situation in its full seriousness.

"Dad, it's not quite like that," Akane said with a sad and quiet tone as she saw the excitement slowly fade away from her dad's face. Taichi saw his boyfriend's sudden change in mood and slowly put his hand on Koushirou's shoulder, rubbing soft circles with his thumb to provide comfort.

"What do you mean Akane?" Taichi asked, curious as to how serious the situation was. They always wanted to have Digimon and humans to coexist together in harmony, but from the sounds of it, it still hasn't become a reality 23 years into the future.

"Digimon were never meant to be a part of EDEN. They were somehow introduced through an application called Digimon Capture, where Digimon suddenly appeared along with some monsters that we call Eaters"

"What are Eaters?" Koushirou asked, perplexed by the situation.

"We don't know exactly as to what they are. Not even the Digimon know what they are. They just appeared one day in the Digital World eating the data there. We found that Eaters who attack people while in EDEN are put into a coma like state in the real world, which we call EDEN syndrome. We don't know if we are able to get them back to normal, but i'll do the best that I can. After all, I am my Father's daughter" Akane said with determination and full of confidence in her goal of returning things back to normal.

Taichi and Koushirou looked at her and smiled and the room went quiet until they were interrupted by the growling that was coming from their stomachs.

"I guess all this excitement and craziness almost made us forget that there is dinner waiting for us. Grab a seat Akane I'll get you a plate and one for Gatomon '' Koushiro said as he walked to the kitchen to serve dinner followed by Taichi. Sitting down at the table and looking around the small apartment, it looked exactly the same as in the photos her parents showed her of them when they would reminisce on the past. Lost in thought and memories, she was brought back to reality by Gatomon who sat next her at the dining table.

"Is everything alright Akane?" Gatomon asked in a worried tone.

"Oh, sorry about that Gatomon. Yes, everything is fine. I was just remembering the time father showed me photos of him, dad, and the others having fun times hanging out in this apartment. And I'm just glad to be able to see the place for myself."

"They never took you in person to see it?"

"No, the owners of the complex were an elderly couple that died due to natural health causes and their children didn't want to bother running the place, so they sold the property to another family that made it into a cyber cafe." Akane said with a slight sadden tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that, but at least we can experience it now in person. So let's make the best out of it for now until we can make contact with Mirei"

"You're right. Mirei will be able to help us. All we need is for her to have Mastemon create a portal and find it over at our end." The two smiled and gave each other a high five.

"Dinner is ready" Koushiro announced, placing the stir fry in front of them. Their eyes wide open and mouths watering at the sight and smell of the food. Bowing their heads and saying thank you for the food, they started to eat.

"Yum Dad, it's so good like always."

"I take it that the future me makes this frequently?"

"Of course, it's mine and Father's favorite dish of yours" Akane said smiling, while still stuffing her face with food.

"I'm glad to hear my daughter has good taste like her Father" Taichi said with a smile and full of pride, but feeling weird about calling Akane his daughter when they are only 5 years apart.

Throughout their dinner they told jokes and stories of their adventures when they were young and their everyday life.

"Ugh i'm stuffed dad, I don't think i could eat anymore"

"You sure about that because I got a chocolate cake ready to be eaten," Taichi said, coming from the kitchen with two piece of chocolate cake for her and Gatomon.

Both their eyes sparkled at the delicious pieces of cake that were placed in front of them.

"Is this the cake from that bakery that you and dad love so much? I hope it is because I really love their cakes."

"Yah it is. Is the lady from the bakery still there?" Taichi said he was surprised and curious that such a small family-owned bakery still existed in the future.

"Of course, though the lady works behind the scene cleaning the store and greeting the customers. Her 20 year old son now runs the shop. they were running into some financial troubles and almost had to close it down due to the competition of new and more modern cafes opening up. But you and dad donated a good amount of money from the goggles you made to keep it from closing "

"Well i'm glad to hear that we kept it from closing down. I would really be heartbroken knowing that my favorite bakery wouldn't be around anymore."Koushiro said joyfully in knowing that they were able to help someone in need. The place meant so much to them because every birthday he had Taichi would buy him the same chocolate cake from there and he promised that he would continue to give him the same cake every year.

"But wait, I thought if Digimon weren't meant to coexist with us, why did I make the goggles?" Koushiro said, confused.

"Well you had the plan and the prototype ready in case you, father, and the others ever found a way to make it a reality. When the situation occurred, Digimon started to show up in the real world. Some people who had Digimon partners had a hard time going into places with them so you brought up the goggles as a temporary digivice to have them easily accompany them and have them with them in case a wild Digimon attacked."

"That makes sense. I'm glad I could be of help during all that craziness"

"Yah, you and father are a big help. You two help patrol the areas where more dangerous activity occurs and help eliminate the Digimon that are hurting others."

"So that means we are able to be with Augumon and Tentomon during the situation?" Taichi asked

"Of course, they found me during one of my investigations and brought them back to our home to help us out"

"Awesome! I'm glad that we can be a team again" Taichi exclaimed. After a few more minutes of laughter and conversation, Akane began to yawn and so did Gatomon, which meant it was time to rest after such an eventful day.

"I guess it's time for bed sleepy head. We got only one bedroom, so I hope you don't mind crashing on the couch." Taichi said getting up and messing Akane's hair as he went to the closet by their room to get extra sheets and pillows.

"It's alright. As long as it is soft I don't mind. It's better than sleeping on the hard ground." Akane said as she carried a sleeping Gatomon to the couch. Setting up the couch, Akane was handed some loose fitting pajamas by Koushiro.

"Sorry we don't have anything close to your size, but my pajamas should be a close fit."

"Thanks dad. It's no problem."

"Well we will let you get dressed and get some rest. Goodnight." Taichi said as he walked to the bedroom with Koushiro. After getting dressed and settling in for bed, Akane wondered how her parents in her time were doing. Hoping that they aren't too worried about her going missing. She's been on dangerous missions before and always came back home, it's just never been this serious where she has no control on whether she will be able to go back soon or not. Not wanting to worry too much she placed the thought away and held Gatomon against her chest and she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

As Koushiro brushed his teeth, Taichi came from behind hugging him from the waist and placing his chin on Koushiro's shoulder. Koushiro continued to brush his teeth, but ran his fingers through Taichi's hair feeling the smoothness of it.

"What a day huh? Can't believe we have a daughter, especially one that's a detective at 16! How crazy is that." Taichi said, still holding Koushiro as he kissed his cheek. Koushiro finishes brushing his teeth, turns around and embraces Taichi, placing his head against his bare tan chest and hearing his heartbeat soothing him.

"Yeah it's pretty crazy, but it's nothing out of the ordinary for us. Digimon, young kids fighting to save the real world and the digital world. Time travel seems not too far off especially if it's by the hands of a digimon."

"Your right, but it's been awhile since we've been involved in something like this. It's just caught me off guard. I was just getting used to normal. But what is normal about us? Hehe we left normal behind when we were kids. I guess it's our kids' turn to follow in their parent's footsteps." Taichi said as he kissed the top of Koushiro's head and held him by the hand leading him to their bed.

As they got under the cover of their full size bed, Taichi pulled Koushiro's back towards his chest and held him by the waist underneath his white pajama shirt with orange stripes. He couldn't be happier.

"What's with the happy humming all of a sudden Taichi?"

"It's cause I'm just happy knowing that in the future we are still together, married with childen and so much better off. How could I not be happy?" Taich said with a smile that Koushiro could feel on his head knowing that Taichi loves to smell the lavender scent that his shampoo leaves. To be honest Koushiro did think about that as well and was happy to know that their love continued to flourish in the future.

"You have every right to be happy about it, but was there any doubt about our relationship lasting longer?"

"No, there was never any doubt, but to know the details up front is just amazing"

"Yeah, you got a point there. Now let's get some rest. We will see what tomorrow brings us."

"Alright, Night babe. Love you."

"Love you too" Koushiro says as he pulls the back of Taichi's hand to his lips and kisses it. Koushiro is excited to learn more from their daughter, but some fear lingered in his mind on how much of her stay will affect their timeline and if anything followed her. Only time will tell as they figure out a way to help Akane find her way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Eater appears and takes its first victim. Akane finds out and makes a move to investigate where it may be hiding and take it out before things get worse.

As everyone slept, what Akane was looking for found its way to the past as well. An Eater, a mechanical alien-like creature that has been eating digital data in the digital world and the mental data of the occupants in EDEN leaving them in a coma state. Its presence could cause great harm to those in the city and without the proper technology in the past the situation could be dire. 

As the night went on, the Eater roamed the dark streets of Tokyo, Japan. It mainly roamed the downtown part of Tokyo, where it hid in the dark alleyways. As it hid, it encountered its first set of victims. A small group of trouble making teenagers smoking cigarettes and drinking alcohol in the alleyway. 

“Man pass the bottle. You think I went through all that trouble to steal it from my dad's alcohol stash.” Guy #1 said annoyed 

“Here man, I wasn’t gonna drink it all. Just stop your bitching.” Guy #2 said wanting to end his friend’s complaining. 

Guy #1 drank a good amount of alcohol like it was water. 

“Damn dude, you drink that shit like it’s water. Calm down.” Guy #3 said as he blew smoke from the cigarette. He enjoys his cigarette knowing that his friends aren’t big fans of smoking and will most likely not ask him for a smoke. 

As the three guys are complaining about their day at school, the Eater slowly sneaks up behind them with a good distance still between them. Guy #1 catches movement from the corner of his eyes. 

“Guys I think I saw something move by the trash.” Guy #1 says with slight fear in his voice. 

“Dude, you are just seeing things. The way you are taking down that bottle, I wouldn’t doubt you are seeing things that aren’t there.” Guy #2 says with a doubtful tone. 

As the turn around and talk again the Eater slowly moved a tentacle close to Guy #1’s leg. 

“AHH WHAT THE FUCK! SOMETHING GOTS MY LEG!” Guy #1 screamed with panic. 

“Dude stop messing around.” Guy #3 said as he turned on his phone’s flashlight. 

“There is nothing th….. WHAT THE FUCK!” Guy #3 yelled as he fell to the ground in shock and crawled backwards to get distance. In the process he dropped his phone. Guy #2 dropped the alcohol bottle in surprise. 

The Eater grabbed a hold of the guy's leg with its tentacles and started to pull him in. 

“GUYS HELP ME” Guy #1 said as he stretched out his hand in hopes that his friends would pull him out of its grasp. 

Guy #2 and #3 grabbed both of his arms and pulled as hard as they could. The Eater noticed the struggle and it’s red eyes glowed and a sound of mechanical pieces roared which was a sign of it increasing its strength to pull in the teen and eat his mind. 

The Eater was successful in consuming the teens as cries were muffled by it laying on top of him. The other teen’s ran away in fear knowing that they would end up being its next victims. 

\------------

Morning came and Akane was awakened with toast with peach jam and glass of orange juice waiting for her on the coffee table in front of her. 

“Morning sleepy head” Taichi said softly as he finished placing breakfast on the coffee table. 

“Morning Father,” Akane said kind of slurred as she is still half asleep. Taichi freezes slightly but returns to normal right away. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Akane said kind of worried at Taichi’s reaction. 

“No, it's just that I’m still not used to being called father. But knowing that you are my daughter makes me happy to hear it though.” Taichi said with a soft smile.

“Morning Guys” Koushirou said dressed in his casual clothes which consist of a plaid orange and black shirt, khaki jeans and black sneakers. 

“Koushirou why are you up? I was going to bring breakfast to you in bed.” Taichi said with a pout on his face. Koushirou blushed at the gesture knowing that Akane is right in between them witnessing their couple quarrel. 

“Taichi is not in front of Akane.” Koushirou says, covering his face from embarrassment.

“Don’t worry dad, You guys do this cute couple stuff all the time in front of us.” Akane said as she took a bite of her toast. 

“Really? Man I’m glad to hear we are still mushy even after all those years.” Taichi says happy about the news. 

“Yah, especially dad does it way more than you do.” 

“What? Koushirou being all lovey dovey first. I can’t wait for that.” Taichi said as he walked up to Koushirou and hugged him from the side and kissed the top of his head. Koushirou stayed quiet but internally was happy to hear that he would become more brave and more affectionate towards Taichi. 

“Well I’m gonna get dressed and then we will see what we can do for today. Luckily for us it's a Saturday so no work or school, so we can spend some time together and figure out a way to help you Akane” Taichi said as he walked towards the bedroom. 

“Sounds like a plan father.” 

“Let’s watch some TV while we wait.” Koushirou said as he turned on the TV to watch the morning news. 

“Late last night, an attack on three high school students occurred with two of the three students surviving the attack. The students were reported to a patrolling officer that night that their fellow classmate was attacked by a mechanical creature with red eyes and tentacles. The students were found to be under the influence of the time of reporting. The third student was found and is hospitalized and reported as being in a state coma. No trace of the creature was found, but officers believe that the victim fell victim to over drinking and may have harmed his head causing him to go into a coma. The other two students are being held for investigation to see if they had anything to do with harm to the victim and creating a made up creature to cover up an incident. More will be revealed later on.” The news report finished and transitioned to the weather for the day. 

“That sounds terrible, but a mechanical creature. Could it be that a digimon is running loose somewhere in Tokyo?” Koushirou said to himself thinking about the incident. 

“No dad, I know what it is. It’s an Eater. It must have found its way here” Akane said with fear in her eyes as she held Gatomon tight. 

“It actually made its way here? What do we Akane?” Koushirou asked.

“Me and Gatomon have to get rid of it. It normally large group of digimon tamers to take them down but me and both Gatomon and BlackGatoman can take it own.” Akane stated with determination to eliminate it.

“Sounds good, but where is BlackGatomon?” Koushirou asked.

“She’s in m Digivice. She’s recovering from a battle we had before coming here. We had an encounter with a GranKuwagamon. She wanted to outshine Gatomon by trying to take it on by herself, but she just ended up getting seriously hurt. Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon and was able to fight it off to give us enough time to make an escape.” Akane said as held on to her goggles in one hand. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that you are all right. If this Eater thing seems too much to handle. We can bring the gang back together to help you fight it.” Koushirou said with confidence. 

“Yah you can count us in” Taichi said leaning against the bedroom door frame. 

“Father how long have you been there?” 

“Enough to understand what is happening. Don’t worry we will get everyone that we can back together. Though I think Matt and Sora may not be here. Matt is at a NASA internship in the states and Sora is on a trip with her mom to Paris for fashion inspiration for her portfolio. But the others should still be here.” Taichi said

“Good if it ends up that I need help we will let them know. But for now I will handle it. I don’t want to put others in danger. So father get your keys cause we are going down town.” Akane said, holding Gatomon in one arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2033, Takumi worries for his sisters safe return and with no luck on her location his worries only grow, or so he thinks.

*Back in the Year 2033/Present Time* 

“Any luck on the whereabouts of my sister Mirei?” Takumi asked 

“No such luck yet, but once we find some kind of signal from her digivice and once that is done I’ll have Mastemon open a portal in time to send you there with a tracker compatible to my program. Once you are there, find her and send me a signal that you are ready to come back. I’ll send you the location of the portal.” Mirei said as she typed away on her laptop trying not to rip Takumi’s head off from constantly breathing down her neck about his sister. 

As Takumi passed back and forth, Detective Kyoko Kuremi (Akane’s and Takumi’s boss) walked into Mirei’s laboratory in search of Takumi. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding from me Takumi,” Kyoko said in a playful tone. 

“Ah Kyoko, what brings you here?” Takumi asked, trying to not sound intimidated by her glare. 

“Well i’m looking for my assistant. I know you are worried about your sister but we still have cases to solve.” Kyoko said

“I know. I’m sorry about disappearing. It's just that I’m just so worried about her and my parents are worried as well. I just feel like I am part to blame for her disappearance. If I only finished my mission sooner I could have accompanied her.” 

“I know it’s easy to blame yourself, because you are the overprotective brother type, but Akane is a capable girl and has her digimon partners with her. As an agency, we’ve been through a lot and we are still not out of the woods in terms of the Eaters attacks and the sudden appearance of the Royal Knights. But Mieri and Yuuko are doing all they can to search for your sister. We need you to do your part in protecting the city. Alright. So I’ll be seeing you in my office in 10 minutes to discuss the case we will be taking on.” Kyoko finished saying as she walked out of the laboratory. 

“She’s right you know. Your sister is totally capable of taking care of herself. She’s taken on more higher- risk cases than you and was the first of the group to take down an Eater. So there is no need for you to worry about her.” Mieri stated with an emotionless tone as she continued to type away on her keyboard. 

“Jeez thanks I guess” Takumi said trying to figure out if he should be offended or relieved about how others find his sister capable of being on her own. 

“What I’m trying to get through to you is that you should worry and work on yourself. You try so hard to look over your sister that you forget about yourself and your own development. Your sister worries about you too, but she gives you space for you to become your own man. She recognizes that she is always ahead of everyone and she wants you to become the best that you can be by honing your own skills by letting you take on your missions on your own. She doesn’t want you to resent her when you two get older.” Mirei said in a more softer tone. 

“I guess you got a point. I shouldn’t blame myself for her disappearance. But I’m still her brother and I want her to come back safe.So if anything turns up, message me right away. And Mirei…” 

“Yes” 

“Thank you for the pep talk. It means a lot. I gotta go. See you around.” Takumi says as he turns away to head to the agency. 

As Takumi walked out of the laboratory Angewomon and LadyDevimon transformed from their cat forms into their normal forms. 

“Weren’t you going to tell him that you already found his sister since yesterday?” Angewomon asked, curious to her tamers intentions. 

“Yes, but what would be the fun in that. It’s kinda sad really to see such potential be overshadowed and unexplored. I want to see his development and what he can truly accomplish without his sister’s help.” Mirei said mischievously 

“Tricky girl aren’t you. But you always liked to toy with others. That’s why you are my tamer.” LadyDevimon said with a grin and a tone of approval. 

“You two are something else.” Angewomon says unsurprised by Mirei’s actions

“Don’t worry Angewomon. I’ll let him know in a few days. Besides, she's with her parents. 23 years in the past. The safest place she could be. Now let's get back to some research shall we. Get ready ladies cause we have Digimon data we need to collect.” Mirei says with a grin as she and her partner Digimons walk towards a transport portal to one of the many Digimon infested areas in EDEN. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and her parent's go downtown to visit the attack site and come up with a plan to capture the Eater before it harms another person.

As Akane and her Parents rush downtown, looking out the truck's windows the city looks so much different compared to her time. Everything was so simple back then and most of the shops there are no longer existent. The street names are still the same, there are some she has recognized where she has eaten ice cream with her friends and where she would meet her brother to eat ramen after school. 

“Well we are here? Since it’s the weekday it’s not as crowded and we have plenty of time before the nightlife starts.” Taichi said as he turned the truck off. 

“That’s enough time for me to investigate. Lucky for us the yellow tape blocking off one of the alleys made it easier for us to know where it all happened.” Akane said as she got off the truck and faced the direction of the alley. 

“Is there anything that we should be on the lookout for while we search?” Koushirou asked 

“What we should look for is mainly a dark liquid on the ground. The eaters are mechanical in nature and they leave behind a black-like substance almost like oil, but it is acidic so be careful.” 

As Akane finished informing her parents, they walked towards the blocked off alley. There was nothing suspicious at first sight. What you would typically see, dumpsters, doors leading to buildings on each side of the alleyway, but something stood out and caught Akane’s attention. There was an oil like substance trailing up the right wall of the alley way. 

“Do you think it went up to the rooftop?” Takashi asked 

“It could have. It wouldn’t be the first time it has done that. Father could you help me with the fire escape ladder?” Akane said as she pointed to the red rusted pull down ladder hanging on the side of the wall.

“Yah, no problem.” Taichi said as he stretched and got a hold of the ladder and used all his strength to pull it down. The ladder did not loosen up easily, but with a couple tugs it dropped. 

“Awesome. Now you two stay here I’ll call if I need help.” 

“No way. We aren’t gonna let you go up there by yourself. What if it’s still up there? No we just can’t” Koushirou said with worry. 

“Koushirou’s right. We can’t let you go up there alone. If something happened were to happen to you we couldn’t live with ourselves. And besides we are your parents after all.” Taichi said as he put an arm around Koushirou’s shoulder to comfort him and gave Akane a warm smile. Akane felt warm inside seeing her parents care for her. She made a mental note to spend more time with them when she got back to her time. 

“Alright then. Let’s get going then.” Akane said with a big smile. 

Each one took turns climbing the ladder. Since it was so rusted, there was no telling when it would break on them. Luckily it didn’t break and climbing up the rest of the fire escape to the roof was a piece of cake. As Akane got up to pick at the roof, nothing was up there. 

“It’s not up here?” 

“Really? Where could it have gone then?” Taichi asked. 

“I’m not sure but it couldn’t have gone far. It must have hid somewhere else. The oil on the wall must have been splattered when it attacked the student. Sorry about that.” Akane said. 

“Well what now? The area is pretty big and it will take us days to properly cover the whole area.” Koushirou said with a hint of disappointment. He was really looking forward to actually seeing this Eater thing. 

“Well, I think we should have a stake out. It will most likely appear at night when there is a bigger crowd and more potential victims. It will make it easier for it to let its guard down. I don’t want to put anyone's life at risk, but at this rate if we search for it in daylight we won’t be able to find it in time.” Akane said with a serious tone. She knew the risks that came with the plan, but she knew that it would appear most likely at night. 

“Alright sounds like a plan, but what happens if we encounter it? We don’t have any digimon to protect us from it.” Koushiou said with concern. He could ask Gennai to send Augumon and Tentomon over, but it would take some time until they would arrive. 

“That no problem I’ll have Gatomon Digivolve into Angewomon and BlackGatomon to LadyDevimon to fly over you two and keep an eye encase you guys encounter it.” 

“But what about you?” Taichi asked. 

“No worries, I also carry around Labramon as well.” 

“How can you have more than one digimon at a time!?” Koushirou asked, surprised at the number of digimon partners Akane has. It was rare when a tamer would have at most 2 digimon but 3?

“Things have changed since your guys' time. Our situation is kind of different in the future and the digivices you helped build allow an individual to carry more than one digimon. Though they aren’t as strong as the digidestined due to your guys crest but they are no pushovers whatsoever.” Akane said proudly. 

“Well we don’t doubt that you are a great digimon tamer. You are able to be partnered with LadyDevimon and that takes some skills.” Takashi says while also shaking in slight fear at how Hikari’s Angewomon went at it with LadyDevimon back then. 

“Alright, well let's split up and take the opposite sides of downtown and wait to see what happens. If anything happens Angewomon and LadyDevimon will contact me through my Digivice and I’ll head over to you guys alright?” 

“Sounds like a plan. Just please take care of yourself.” Koushirou said worried. 

“Don’t worry dad, you guys raised me to be strong and intelligent. I’ll totally be alright.” Akane said as she approached her parents and hugged them both and they hugged her back. After sharing an embrace, Akane called out her Digimon and had them digivolve. Taichi was given Angewomon and Koushirou LadyDevimon. Akane had Labramon digivolve into Dobermon. After going over the plan one more time they separated until it became late and the crowds started to pour in. 

“You ready Dobermon?” Akane asked 

“Born ready. Let’s kick this Eaters ass. I’m just dying for a battle.” Dobermon replied. Labramon is a cute and timid digimon, but when it evolves into Dobermon he turns ferocious and brave. 

“Let's get to it” Akane yelled as she petted him and ran off with him following right behind her. 

“I’ll be in your care Angewomon.” Taichi said. He has had any interaction with Akanes Digimon and didn’t want to be awkward with them. 

“Of course Mr. Kamiya.” Angewomon said in such a polite manner. 

“Oh no need to be so formal with me, Taichi is fine.” 

“As you wish” Angewomon said as she held Taichi as she prepared to fly into the air. 

“I’m also in your care LadyDevimon” Koushirou said with a little nervousness behind his voice,

“Oh relax. Just cause I’m not fancy like blondie over there doesn’t mean I can’t get the job done. It’s not like I’ll hang you upside down and drop you” LadyDevimon said with a devilish grin on her face. 

“LadyDevimon, stop that you’re scaring him” Angewomon said trying to stop her from scarring Koushirou any further. 

“Oh canit blondie. I was just joking. Besides it’s not the first time I’ve protected him. He’s still alive in the future. Besides he’s Akane’s Dad, I wouldn’t betray her. She helped me back when I was abandoned by my old tamer. I owe the little brat. Now hold on cause we’re taking off.” LadyDevimon answered back. 

“Oh boy….” Koushirou said feeling slightly better in knowing that LadyDevimon would not toy with him, but that wouldn’t stop her from being a reckless flier. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They located the Eater and found Hikari and Takeru in the process. Akane finally gets to me her Aunt and Uncle in their youth.

A few hours passed and downtown Tokyo began to get flooded with a large number of people getting off the late shift at work and others just wanting to hangout and enjoy the nightlife. It was really loud and crowded but not many people got close to Akane due to fear of Dobermon. He could pass for an average Doberman due to the minimal lighting. 

“Any luck sensing something Dobermon?” 

“Nah nothing yet. Just keep an ear out for screams.” 

“Hehe obviously Dobermon, but we are trying to find it before it can attack someone. Let’s keep looking around some of these alleyways” Akane said as she picked around every alley space she could find.

While Akane looked for the Eater on ground level, Taichi and Koushirou looked from above.

“Any luck babe?” Taichi asked

“No, I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary” Koushirou responded 

“Let’s split up to cover more ground and meet up in like an hour?” Taichi asked

“Sounds good. Be careful. I know you can get carried away.”

“Stop worrying. Me and Angewomon got this. See you soon” and with that they both split up. 

About half an hour later nothing really stood out, but what caught Taichi’s eye was his sister Hikari out on the town in arm with Takeru. They’ve been going for almost two years. When they announced to the group everyone was so happy to hear that they finally got together after so long. Taichi was happy that Hikari was dating Takeru, because he knew she would be in good hands. But as Taichi something didn’t seem right. He saw Hikari spot a mother cat with two kittens walk into an alleyway. Hikari had a soft spot for cats and has 2 of her own since Gatomon couldn’t visit as much. But what caught Taichi's eye was a shimmer of a blinking red dot at the end of that alleyway slowly approaching Hikari and Takeru. 

“Angewomon I think I’ve found the Eater. Let’s get down there quickly before it reaches my sister.” Taichi ordered 

“Here kitty kitty.” Hikari called out to the cats 

“Are you sure you saw them head this way Hikari?” Takeru asked as he looked around with her.

“I’m sure of it. I couldn’t stand myself if I let that poor mother cat and her kittens stay in such a dirty and cold area.” Hikari said as she faced Takeru with worried eyes. Takeru was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes she would give him. 

“Alright. Let’s keep looking. Maybe they are further down the alley. Let me just turn on my phone flashlight and check.” Takeru grabbed Hikari’s hand and with the other pointed the light to the ground to check to see where the cats were at. As they walked they heard weird mechanical sounds. Takeru pointed the light towards the one of the dumpsters and found the mother cat with her kittens hiding behind her as she hissed at something.

“Hey we are not to hurt you? What’s wrong?” Hikari asked. 

“What the hell….” Takeru said in a fearful tone.

“What is it……. AHHHHHH!” Hikari screamed when she turned around and saw the Eater moving towards them. 

*From a distance*

“That was Hikari’s scream. Let’s Hurry Angewomon” Taichi said 

Angewomon flew down towards the direction of the scream as fast as she could. In their sight the Eater was closing in on them as Takeru stood in front of Hikari and the cats. 

“Damn Takeru, don't be a hero.” Taichi thought to himself as he closed in on them

“Hikari, grab the cats and go. I’ll distract it.” Takeru ordered 

“No I won’t leave you” Hikari responded back. 

Before they could do anything the Eaters tentacles extended towards them.   
Hikari and Takeru braced themselves. 

“Divine Kick” was yelled from above. Takeru and Hikari were both surprised to see Angewomon come from above and land a kick on top of the Eater causing a small impact. 

“Angewomon is that you?!” Hikari said in awe and excitement thinking it was her Angewomon. Since she was with Taichi she must be. 

“Taichi, I sent an alert to Akane. She should be here soon. Take the others and try to flag down LadyDevimon if you can. I need her to carry this thing out of here into a more open space with less people. I can’t attack it without hurting people in the buildings.” Angewomon said before blocking another attack from the Eater. 

“Angewomon! It’s me, Hikari. How did you get here?” Hikari yelled at Angewomon. Angewomon blocked an attack that could have hurt her. 

“Aunt Hikari, you have to get to safety.” Angewomon warned her

“Aunt? So you’re not my Angewomon. Taichi what did she mean by Aunt?” Hiakari said disappointed that it wasn’t her digimon partner and more confused about being called aunt. When did Taichi and Koushirou have kids? 

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain later. But for now we gotta get to safety.” Taichi said as he grabbed his sister’s hand and ran towards the crowd of people with Takeru right behind them. From behind he can hear that Angewomon was getting slightly overpowered and was being thrown against one of the walls. They can’t keep this controlled for much longer. Luckily for them Taichi spots Koushirou and LadyDevimon. Taichi calls Koushirou from his cell phone and tells them the plan. 

Koushirou was dropped off at the entrance of the alleyway with Ladydevimon vanishing into the darkness, 

“Darkness wave” Ladydevimon attacked the Eater. She surrounded it with small acidic bats that burned away at its tentacles. 

“I burned away its tentacles, but they’ll regenerate soon. Grab it and we'll take it to an open grassy field close to here.” Ladydevimon explained to Angewomon as they grabbed the Eater and flew it away. 

“Where are they going?” Koushirou asked

“Not sure? They said somewhere with open space and minimal people” Taichi responded. 

‘They are going to a grassy plain not too far from here” Akane yelled as she ran towards them with Dobermon right by. 

“They sent me the coordinates to the location. It's not too far from here” Akane said as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Angewomon and LadyDevimon are your partners? So does that mean you’re a Digidestined as well?” Takeru asked 

“You could say that. Though I’m not a true Digidestined like you guys. I’m more a Digimon Tamer. A person who befriends them and who they lend their power to. I don’t have a crest like you all.” Akane explained 

“Well that explains the multiple partner Digimon. But why did Angewomon call me Aunt Hikari? Are we related?” Hikari asked

“”It’s a lot to take in but long story short I’m from 23 years into the future. I got teleported here due to some kind of glitch in the Digital World and ended up here. And Taichi and Koushirou are my parents.” 

“.......WHAT!!!! OMG Taichi and Koushirou you two will have a daughter!” Hikari exclaimed in surprise. 

“I have a twin brother.” 

“AND A SON! TWINS!” 

“That’s what you are freaking out about? Not the whole future thing?” Taichi was surprised at his sister’s reaction. 

“Well yah. This means I'm going to be Aunt! How exciting. The future thing doesn’t really surprise me much. Weird things have happened to us.” 

“You and Uncle Takeru look just like your photos. Fashionable and a cute couple through and through.” Akane said with a smile of joy to be meeting her Uncle and Aunt in their youth. 

“Uncle? Does….. Does that mean we get married in the future?” Takeru asked hastily as he blushed at the thought. 

“Yes! But I shouldn’t say anymore. I don’t want to mess up your timeline more than I have just being here.” Akane said, trying to hold in her excitement from telling them about their future selves. 

“I just knew we would be together in the end,” Hiakri said, kissing Takeru on the cheek. 

“Um sorry to break the happy family reunion, but we still got an Eater to deal with here. And the more time that passes that we don’t deal with it the more it will develop itself into its stronger humanoid form. Angewomon, LadyDevimon and me will have to Mega evolve if we don’t deal with it soon.” Dobermon said snapping everyone out of it. 

“Shit that’s right. Let's get going.” 

“Akane! Language.” Koushirou scolded her

“Sorry Dad,” Akane said with a small smile. 

Koushirou smiled at the response. Being fatherly to Akane felt natural to him and it felt right. 

“Look at you being parental. I like it.” Taichi said, teasing Koushirou as he played with his hair and kissed his forehead. 

“Well I got a lot of practice taking care of you” Koushirou responded back playfully. Akane and the other giggled at her parents' interactions. Just like old times. 

“You guys let's get going!” Dobermon reminded them

“Ah right. Let’s go. Follow me.” Akane said as Dobermon and her lead the way.


End file.
